xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d
This invention is to be used in conjunction with a fire cracker and a bucket of water. All for the purpose of exciting entertainment.
This invention is a 2xc2xdxc3x971xe2x85x9exe2x80x3 aluminum or hardened plastic cylinder with either a dome or a cone shaped top. The top has a xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3xc3x97xc2xcxe2x80x3 copper or hardened material tube inserted into the center. Then you would place a 1xc2xdxc3x97xc2xcxe2x80x3 fire cracker (preferably water dinomite) into the flared copper tube. After the cup is loaded place it in a bucket or container of choice, holding xc2xexe2x80x3 of water. Upon lighting the fire cracker, the blast will propel the Fire Cup between 60 to 80xe2x80x2 into the air.
Some of the advantages of this invention are as follows:
a) will add excitement to any ordinary fire cracker:
b) safer than user lighting fire cracker in hand;
c) will hold user""s attention much longer than a regular fire cracker;
d) Fire Cup can be used over and over again.